The invention relates to latches and, more particularly, bolt latches for doors and the like.
Outer screen doors or storm doors for homes commonly are provided with some sort of inside locking mechanism which ordinarily can be easily forced open from the outside or conveniently unlatched from the outside after the glass or screen in the door has been broken through. Consequently, these locking mechanisms are not particularly effective as a deterent to a burglar and provide very little additional security.
Bolt type latches are widely used as inside door locks because of their simple operation, low cost and effectiveness. Such latches typically include a rod or bolt mounted on a support bracket for rotational and longitudinal movement by a knob or handle on the bolt. The support bracket usually includes a slotted guideway through which the handle projects and the guideway has detents which receive the handle and serve to prevent movement of the bolt from the latching position to unlatched position, and vice versa, unless the handle is rotated to a generally horizontal position. Exemplary prior art constructions for bolt latches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,403,065 (Engert), issued July 2, 1946 and 2,543,171 (Jaden), issued Feb. 27, 1951.
Bolt latches are not particularly effective as inside locks for outer screen or storm doors because a burglar can open the outer door by simply breaking through the glass or screen in the vicinity of the latch, reach through the opening and rotate the handle to a horizontal or operating position, and slide the bolt to the unlatched position.